


Under my skin

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Panic Attacks, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tony takes in the damage and his breath starts to catch...





	Under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> You are all such beautiful people! Thank you so much for reading and following this series and a huge thanks to those who are prompting! I have quite a few so please bare with my as I try to get them through them all as quick as I can! 
> 
> Prompt from hemingswaysgirl on A03: could you write one where Tony has a panic attack and Peter helps him through it?
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)

 

“Keep in contact,” Tony said quietly to Steve, giving him a small nod.

 

Steve nodded back, a serious look in his eye. “I will.”

 

“Dad?” Peter called from across the throne room where he stood awkwardly next Stephen. He was finally out of his suit, Shuri having leant him some clothes for the duration of their stay. He looked younger somehow and out of place next to the still and tall Wizard.

 

“Coming,” Tony said and he gave Steve one last nod before crossing quickly to Peter. “Ready to get this show on the road?”

 

Stephen barely contained an eyeroll but moved his hands in an elegant way so a portal was opening. He eyed the way Tony wrapped a protective arm around Peter’s shoulder and smirked behind their backs as they walked through together and into the New York Sanctum.

 

“You are able to make your way from here?” Stephen asked.

 

“Yeah. Thanks,” Tony nodded. “We should set something up for another time. You know, when the world isn’t collapsing all around us.”

 

Stephen quirked a smile. “We could arrange that.”

 

“Bye Capey,” Peter waved and grinned when the Cape lifted a fold and waved back.  

 

Tony caught Stephen’s eye and widened them comically with a sly grin before directing Peter to the door and together they stepped out into the world once again.

 

“Whoa,” Peter whispered as they took in the street before them.

 

Debris still remained scattered across the street from where the flying donut had sucked everything in the nearby vicinity, swirling it around like a blender. There were still some cars abandoned in the street but there was already a workforce out there clearing it away and shouting orders.  

 

“This is crazy,” Peter said as he took in the carnage. It was far worse than the plane crash that seemed a lifetime ago and he couldn’t believe how New York was ever going to be clean again. “How long do you think this will take?”

 

Silence.

 

“Dad?” Peter turned and his face dropped with horror as he saw Tony’s eyes wide, flicking from left to right far too rapidly.

 

His senses kicked in he could hear Tony’s breath quickening, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Sweat was starting to cling to the older man’s forehead and his hands were shaking from where he held his phone.

 

“Dad?” Peter tried again but it was as if Tony couldn’t hear him. He swallowed, trying not to panic. “Dad? Can you hear me?”

 

Again, Tony didn’t answer.

 

Peter thought quickly and with decision he planted himself in front of Tony and cupped the older man’s face.

 

“DAD!”

 

Tony’s eyes finally ceased flickering and landed on Peter.

 

“Kid?” Tony mumbled and suddenly he was fumbling to get a grip on Peter, a wheezing breath filling the space between them.

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Peter said. “I – I’m not sure what’s happening.”

 

“Panic attack,” Tony managed to choke out. He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to take in a breath and calm himself down.

 

“Oh! Oh, okay yeah, um, no worries,” Peter nodded. “Uh, Okay just, breath.” He immediately rolled his eyes and muttered _stupid_ under his breath because that what Tony was trying to do and him saying it wasn’t helpful.

 

Grabbing his father’s right hand, Peter placed it on his chest and held it there tightly. “Can you feel my chest moving?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony choked out, head bowing down.

 

“Great. Just follow me breathing, okay?” Peter took deep, slow breathes. “See, this is good right? Much better.”

 

He started to ramble because he was stressed and panicked and he didn’t know what he was doing but Tony had helped him so many times that he could do this for the man who had saved his life. They stood there on the street, huddled together while the world moved around them.

 

Eventually, Tony’s trembles started to slow, his breathing wasn’t catching in his chest and he was blinking normally. Finally, he lifted his gaze to Peter’s, looking tired and drawn but a small smile on his face.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Peter asked.

 

“Yea, much better kid,” Tony said, his voice deep and rough as if he had spent the night drinking. “Thank you.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m not sure I really did anything,” Peter said.

 

“You did a lot,” Tony said. “Thank you,”

 

“Your welcome,” Peter said. “Should we call Happy? Or do you want to walk for a little bit?”

 

“A walk,” Tony decided. He wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder, tucking him in close to his side and leaning on the kid for support as he shakily started their walk. “Fresh air, do us some good.”

 

Peter nodded and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist, keeping him close. “Right, fresh air is good.”

 

“Thanks, Kid,” Tony said quietly as they walked. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

 

Peter squeezed him tightly. “You never will.”

 

Tony squeezed him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
